Shitsurakuen: The Tale of Two Knights
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Sora Himoto and Noriya Himoto have always had a strong sense of justice. And now that they've been accepted to Utopia Academy they are in for quite a surprise! Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Inugami: HOLY CRAP~! Its been like forever since I've posted a fanfiction. I'm sooooo sorry that I've been so dead. I've been pretty busy with school. And I haven't really found the chance to type up any fanfictions**

**Noriya: And as usual she's also a lazy lazy person...**

**Inugami: Thaaaanks Noriya. Anyways I started reading this manga called Shitsurakuen not too long ago. I really liked the manga so I decided to create a fanfiction about it. **

**Noriya: If you want to read the manga it self, you can find it at .com or .com. Just type in Shitsurakuen and you'll find it.**

**Inugami: Yuup~! Anyways, its only Noriya and I hosting this lovely fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it~!**

* * *

Shitsurakuen Fanfiction

Chapter One: The Arrival of Two Knights

"The tale of a beautiful princess, the wicked demon king who kidnaps her, and the knight of justice who protects her from the demon king. The demon king kidnaps the princess countless times, and the knight goes to rescue her without fail. No matter what obstacle or temptation the demon king sends forth, the knight will not be stopped. Earnestly for the sake of the princess..."

They had finally been accepted into Utopia Private Academy, a school for super elite people. Noriya Himoto and her younger cousin, Sora Himoto were on there way to the elite school along with Sora's friend Tsuki. Sora was being especially loud and excited to the fact that she was finally accepted to the elite school and can finally be by Tsuki's side again. From when they were young, both Sora and Noriya had always wanted to be Knights of Justice. Thus the two went through extreme training and working to get stronger. So that they would be able to protect all the princesses from danger.

"So society finally understands my true worth!" Sora exclaimed loudly as she looked first at Tsuki and then to Noriya. Noriya gave her a small head nod before Sora turned her attention towards Tsuki.

"...I guess, but you really should be quiet on the bus." Tsuki blankly replied as she continued to read her book. Sora quickly apologized as she soon turned her attention back to Noriya. The sixteen year old girl was staring blankly at the white glove that both her and Sora had both received with their uniform. After a while of thinking, Sora realized something and created a loud outburst.

"Huh! Th-That's it? That's why they accepted my enrollment...So thats why our uniforms came with short pants..!" Sora exclaimed exchanging looks with Noriya. All the older girl did was shoot Sora a confused look until she finally realized what the other girl was talking about. That must have been it, the school was faciliating Sora and Noriya's dreams of being a knight. The uniform was the proof of it all, but they were both curious at to why they both ended up getting white gloves with their uniform...

"Be quiet on the bus." Tsuki stated calmly as she whacked Sora on the head with her book. The two girls talked more until the bus finally stopped at the school entrance and the three got off. As they all walked towards the entrance of the building, Sora's gaze widened and her mouth slacked open a bit. While Noriya held an innocent gaze and looked over to Tsuki. As the two looked around more, they both realized how passion-less all the girls looked like. They ended up spotting a crowd of people and both rushed towards them. Ignoring everything that Tsuki was saying. As the two wiggled their ways into the crowd, they both noticed that the gathering was to watch a battle that was going on.

"Guns and swords..? Do you think they're real?" Sora asked curiously as she climbed onto Noriya's back to get a better look. The older girl sighed and just continued to watch in curiosity as to what was going on.

"Give up man, a short sword can't beat a gun." The boy holding the gun snorted as he hovered over the other boy. The kneeling boy was disgusted and began to bend the short sword. He had given up and glared at the other boy.

"Grr, forget this weak-ass weapon!" He exclaimed as he broke the short sword in half. Both Noriya and Sora were surprised to see that the girl that was next to him had screamed out in pain and fallen to the ground. As the gathering cleared away, the boy that had a gun walked over to the fallen girl and kicked her until she woke up. When the two were gone and the crowd too dispersed, Sora along with Noriya bolting after her ran in the direction of where the girl had gone.

"Let's go Tsuki! I gotta go help that girl!" Sora exclaimed as she tried to figure out where that girl had gone.

"Sora if you move without knowing anything about the situation, no good will come from it." Tsuki said as she began to tug on both Sora and Noriya's arm. The two girls were arguing as Noriya watched them going back and forth in a heated argument. That was until an odd boy with glasses suddenly appeared and walked over to Sora, who was still arguing with Tsuki.

"H-Hey you..! You're an unfamiliar face...are you a transfer student? Th-Then how about I take ownership and protect-YOU!" The boy jerked upward as Sora pulled on the boy's shirt and began yelling questions as to why no one helped that girl earlier. Before long, Tsuki broke Sora's grip on the boy and slapped her across the face.

"...Please forgive her rudeness. These girls still don't know anything about the academy. Lets go you two, I have a lot to tell you." Tsuki said as she lead the two girls to the cafeteria. Once there, Tsuki began to explain everything about the academy.

"...Male dominance. That's the basic law of this school." The dark haired girl stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Wh-Why!" Sora blurted out.

"Do you know about the "Iwahijiri Group" that runs this school? That group's president and inheritor of the school's chairman position is an advocate of male dominance." Tsuki told them as she took another sip of her tea. Sora was full of outbursts and questions towards the entire situation. It was then that Tsuki finally began to explain what they had all seen earlier that day.

"Its called "Exaclan". Its a virtual battle game with the academy island as a field. It's a new game that Iwahijiri developed. It was introduced three years ago, as a recreation for male students, but it's a way to oppress the female populace more then anything.

The rules are simple. First, all the girls on the island are designated as specific weapons. But the boys are the only ones who can "own/protect" and "iris" in other words pledge, with them. The winner takes possesion of the loser's weapon...in other words his girl." Tsuki finished explaining as she looked at the disbelief in Noriya and Sora's eyes. This was when Noriya finally spoke the first time since they left for the academy.

"Wh-What the hell is that! "Ownership" and "getting"... girls aren't property! Urgh, how do you join this "Exaclan" game! I'm gonna join and save all these girls! Right Sora-Chan!" The red headed girl practically shouted turning to the younger girl. Sora gave her a determined look and they both looked over to Tsuki, who gave them a blank stare.

"You idiots, I'm not done explaining. There is a penalty though, you're not supposed to touch another person's "property" or you could suffer for it. Besides, two girls playing Exaclan is probably impossible." Tsuki said as the three decided to leave and head to class. Tsuki ended up not showing up to class after showing Noriya and Sora to their dorm rooms. The two girls ended up having to find their classroom on their own.

It was hard for them when they waited for class to start., all the girls were really gloomy and hard to talk to. Noriya had gone back to her quiet nature and only listened to what Sora had to say. Both could feel the boys watching them though, considering they were transfer students and new to the school.

"I'M SO LONELY! I WANT SOME FRIENDS!" Sora suddenly blurted out, scaring one of her female classmates that was passing by. Sora's little outburst ended up attracting two male students that approached Sora and Noriya. Wide smirks upon their faces as they looked at the two girls.

"...Hey aren't you two transfer students? If you have ju~st a minute to spare..." The two boys were cut off as the female student that was startled by Sora's outburst had tripped and fallen behind the two male students. The black haired teen angrily looked over his shoulder and down at the kneeling girl, whom was picking up the books that she had dropped.

"A mere women...shouldn't interrupt a man's conversation!" He angrily yelled as he was about to hit the poor girl. Before he could hit her though, Sora had jumped into the way of the boy's fist and was punched on top of the head. While Noriya had flipped the boy and tossed him across the room. All the boys looked at the two in disbelief and the girls were shocked at how strong Sora and Noriya were.

"Ugh, forget about the transfer students. That girl has an owner, we'll get penalized if she gets damaged. And that owner was the student council's, so." The boys scoffed as they walked away and to their seats. Leaving the three kneeling on the floor. Noriya was just as worried about her cousin as their classmate was.

"Are you okay!" The blonde haired girl franticly asked as she hovered over Sora. Sora groaned as she lifted up a hand as if to touch the other girl.

"I'm not okay, please be my friend." Sora whimpered desperately. Noriya stiffled a laugh as she helped her younger cousin get up off the ground. When all of that drama was out of the way, introductions began to take place.

"I'm Himoto Sora, one of the new transfer students! Nice to meet you." The spunky girl said as she extended a hand out to the beautiful blonde haired girl.

"I'm Himoto Noriya, Sora's older cousin." Noriya spoke as she only gave the girl a kind head nod. The girl nodded her head back and then took a hold of Sora's hand.

"Ah...I...my name is Izaki Koharu. Thank you so much for before...!" The girl exclaimed shaking Sora's hand gently. Sora thought about how cute the girl was and how she was like an actual princess. Like wise, Noriya as well thought that and smiled at both of them.

"I'll definitely protect you!" Sora exclaimed as she gave Koharu a wink. Noriya grinned as she looked at the other girl and then at Sora. The beginning of their first day and they were already vowing to protect young maidens. They're already the scorn of most of their male classmates, and they've already got several new enemies.

* * *

**Inugami: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Different? Weird? **

**Noriya: I think they get the idea, Inugami. **

**Inugami: You're such a kill joy. Anyways, I hope you like the first chapter. I will work on chapter two eventually. I've got so many ideas on fanfiction, so bare with me. XD Considering I will probably be posting some new fanfictions and everything. I'll also try to work on the fanfics that I've neglected to complete before I had that long leave of absence. XD**

**Noriya: Please R&R for her, she loves you. Very very much, she's a very loving person..**

**Inugami: Yup~! Anyways this is Inugami...**

**Noriya: And Noriya signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inugami: Wow two updates in two days? What's going on!**

**Noriya: Are you finally feeling inspired again?**

**Inugami: Maybe just a little bit...**

**Noriya: Well that's good. **

**Inugami: Indeed it is! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter Two: Let the Game Begin

There first day at Utopia Academy was already filled with much excitement. Both Sora and Noriya had met their first princess, Izaki Koharu. As ambitious as Sora was, she had already pinky promised to Koharu that they would protect her.

Koharu looked a little bit sad after they made the promise though. Noriya had taken notice to it and decided to follow Koharu that day. As Noriya trailed behind Koharu, she finally came to a stop. Koharu had walked down a small alley between two of the school buildings.

There in the shadows of the two buildings was a boy. He looked at Koharu and extended a hand out. Koharu had put a packet of papers into his hands and looked down.

"That's all I have on the new transfer students, Himoto Sora and Himoto Noriya." Koharu said quietly.

"Hmph."

Before Koharu could utter a word, the boy threw the packet at her head in frustration.

"Tsk! How annoying, if they're so interested in the transfers they could've checked up on the two themselves. Damn student council, always asking me to do stupid things like this. I'm also a part of the staff, you know!" Noriya could hear the boy ranting to Koharu.

All the girl did was stand uneasily in front of her owner. She had other things on her mind. Koharu remembered the pinky promise that Sora and Noriya made to her earlier. Without realizing it, the girl had brought her right hand up to gently brush her lips.

"What's wrong with your right hand?" Her owner asked suddenly. The question snapped Koharu back to reality, she had to think of an excuse quickly.

"N-no, it's nothing!" She quickly exclaimed.

"Ah… Really…"

Without hesitation, the boy aggressively grabbed Koharu and pinned her to the ground.

"Are you stupid? I was also watching the transfer students, you know. Obviously I saw your intimate moment with them." The student council member said angrily.

"Hey Koharu… Who's your owner?" He asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

"T…The student council's…" She replied in a scared tone.

"That's right. In other words you are our object. But! I might as well make you mine alone!" He snickered with a disgusting smile on his face. Koharu wasn't sure what to think about this, all she could think about was to get help some how.

Mean while in a different part of the academy grounds, Sora was roaming around like a lost puppy.

"Tsuki! Noriya! Geez where are they? This academy is too big. I'm gonna get lost…" Sora told herself as she turned her attention to a group of boys engaging in Exaclan.

"They're at it again… That terrible game. What was it called again? Exaclan?" Sora thought as she continued to observe the battle before her.

"I really want to go there and stop them… but… Tsuki said if I want to help then I have to win Exaclan. But how on earth… Hm?" Sora suddenly noticed the glove that the male students were wearing.

Sora pondered about what the glove could possibly mean. Out of no where though, Sora suddenly heard a voice yelling "no" and "help". The you knight recognized the voice to be Koharu's.

Sora's instincts brought her to where Noriya, Koharu and the student council member were.

"Noriya! There you are! We have to save Izaki-San!" Sora blurted out. Noriya though, was already a step ahead of Sora. The older girl was already kicking the boy's ass across the courtyard.

"Let's go Izaki-San!" Noriya exclaimed as she quickly grabbed a hold of Koharu's hand and tugged on her.

"Wait! Come Koharu! I definitely won't forgive you two." The teen exclaimed as he began to pull something out of his pocket.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to use this outside Exaclan, but I don't care! I'm gonna punish you!" He laughed evilly. Without hesitation, Koharu let go of Noriya's hand and walked over to her owner.

"Izaki-San!"

"I'm sorry… I must not disobey my owner." The girl sadly replied.

"What are you saying! You can't obey a guy like him!" Noriya exclaimed as both her and Sora tried to stop her. Before the two could even reach her though, the student council member had shouted something.

"Utopia is… Here!"

There was a flash of light that blinded the two knights momentarily. When they were able to open their eyes just a little bit, they saw that a rifle was coming out of Koharu's chest.

"Let's see… now, let the hunt begin!" They heard the boy yell as he loaded the rifle. The next thing they knew, he had already shot a round towards the two of them. To their disbelief, there was actually a dent in the pavement from the bullet.

"Wha… It can't be. This is… virtual!" Sora exclaimed as she looked at Noriya, who was also in shock.

"Wahahah! Go ahead and run wherever you like!" The maniac shouted as he shot one bullet after the other. Both Sora and Noriya headed towards the forest, hoping to find some form of cover. Sora suddenly remembered what Tsuki was telling them about how the girls provide the weapons for the game.

"So that's what Tsuki meant! Damn it!" Sora exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Noriya's hand. Unexpectedly though, the two felt a hand grab both of them and pull them down behind a bush.

"Hey! Where'd ya'll run off to…" They heard the boy say from the a distance. He shouted how hiding was going to be useless, but they ignored it and turned to their savior. It was a beautiful girl in a mask, she was protecting them.

A twinge of painful thoughts flooded into Sora's mind.

"I'm being protected right now… I'm being protected by this girl. I'm not protecting her like I promised. I'm not protecting anyone." Sora grimaced in defeat.

"Protect them… You two have to protect them. One of you use me to protect the girls, protect them!" The mysterious girl shouted. Sora burst out crying, she wanted to protect them, but she didn't know how to.

"Sora! We're not princess! We are the knights of justice who protect the princesses!" Noriya suddenly shouted out as she pulled out the glove she had received with her uniform and put it on.

"That's right you two. Noriya, I will be your weapon. Now say the "vow". Say that you will "own" and "protect" me." The girl spoke softly. Sora and Noriya looked at each other and nodded their heads in disagreement to her words.

"No… We will not "own" any princesses. Rather… we will both treasure you. We will always be by your side and protect you! If not me, then Sora will!" Noriya spoke in a calm and gentle voice.

"…I will give you utopia." The girl smiled.

"Utopia… is here." Noriya whispered softly.

A flash of light enveloped the surrounding area and blinded the student council member. Noriya and Sora watched as the powerful light engulfed everything, surely the weapon the girl possessed was truly powerful. Noriya hesitantly reached out and grabbed the weapon from the girl's chest.

"This is… All solely… for the princess."

Running out of the forest was the student council member. He was running towards Koharu, he just couldn't believe what was going on.

"Hey! What the hell is this!" An error? Is there a bug in the system?" He started shouting in confusion and terror.

"I… I don't know…"

When the two turned around, they saw Noriya holding a sword of light and Sora standing right behind her. Noriya and Sora were pissed, the ferocity in both of their eyes sent chills down the boy's spine. It was then when an X shaped scar became visible on the right side of Noriya's head and on Sora's forehead.

Without a second thought, Noriya came charging at the boy with great fury and anger.

"Wha… S-stay away from me!" He shouted as he tried shooting Noriya down. That didn't stop her though as she charged towards him. She had slashed through him, he was laying on the ground and the rifle had disappeared. Noriya's sword of light had also disappeared from her hand.

"Wow! It's gone! Yes! I don't know what's going on but… we won Noriya!" Sora exclaimed as she tackled her older cousin to the ground. After the two picked themselves off the ground, they quickly turned to where they had left Koharu.

"Ah! It's alright now Izaki-San! This guy won't be up for a long time!" Sora exclaimed as she gave Koharu a kind smile. Noriya walked over to where Koharu was and gave her a soft smile.

"You're safe no Izaki-San." The older girl said with a smile on her face. Without warning, Koharu had ran into Noriya's arms, she was trembling.

"Izaki-San…"

"Thank you Himoto-San! No… Noriya-Sama! Sora-Sama! Following the rules of Exaclan, I now vow my heart and body as yours!" The younger girl cried out in joy.

Noriya blushed slightly as she recalled what Tsuki had told Sora and her earlier that day.

"The winner of the battle gets the loser's weapon… In other words, they get to own that girl." Tsuki's words echoed in both Noriya and Sora's minds.

"Ah… No… We're not doing this for that purpose…" Noriya and Sora tried to explain to the girl.

"I will do my best to serve you both, Noriya-Sama and Sora-Sama!"

"Ehh!"

Else where in the depths of the student council building, news of the battle had already reached the ears of the student council.

"That Kajiwara-Senpai… It looks like he just lost. We also lose one of the student council's weapons." One of the student council members said in irritation.

"Who are these transfer students? And why does both of them have a glove when they're both girls?" Another one asked questioningly.

"What are you going to do prez?" A boy with black hair and glasses asked their so-called president.

"I told you to call me El." The president retorted back.

"Then… What are you gonna do El?" The boy asked again.

"Let's see… Report this to Angel as a bug. When that's been taken care of, they'll both just be ordinary weapons. … While waiting for the debug let's all have fun with these two." The one known as El snickered.

It was only their first day at the academy and they already had become enemies with the powerful student council. Not only that, but they had already saved one of the many princesses at the school. The game was only just beginning for both Sora and Noriya.

* * *

**Inugami: So how'd you like it? **

**Noriya: You actually let me talk more then usual...**

**Inugami: Well it was a suggestion from a lovely reviewer, so I decided to go for it!**

**Noriya: Thank you very much for those who have reviewed. **

**Inugami: Yeah I really appreciate it!**

**Noriya: This is Noriya...**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inugami: Holy crap... How long has it been?**

**Noriya: I dunno, like a year or something!**

**Inugami: Well, I'm mostly back! Sorry for not updating!**

**Noriya: Inugami has been busy with school and such.**

**Inugami: Yeah, it's my senior year of high school and I've just finished.**

**Noriya: So this little idiot has finally had the time to write!**

**Inugami: Yeah just a bit. Anyways, I hope you like this update to this fic!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Broken Dagger, Renewed Hope

It had been only a few days after Sora and Noriya had saved Koharu from the student council member, and they were both already getting a reputation that they didn't need. The girls would swoon over them, and the boys absolutely hated them.

It was what seemed to be night time, for Sora was in the middle of a dream. She found herself in a room that was only lit by the moon that shined in through the window. Before her stood a little girl, that looked to be a younger version of her.

"…Why? Why aren't you protecting me? Why? …Aren't you…the knight of justice who protects the princess…?" The girl asked with tears in her eyes. Sora gave the girl a gentle look.

"…I will protect you," A smile spread across Sora's face.

"I am…the real knight of justice… So, I will protect you always." The dream began to fade away in her mind, and the sound of knocking filled the room. Upon waking up, sweat trickled down Sora's neck, and through the corner of her eye, she spotted Noriya, whom was getting ready for school.

"Noriya-Sama! Sora-Sama! Good morning!" Koharu's voice could be heard from behind the closed door. Noriya stifled a laugh as she watched Sora groan and let out a yawn.

After getting ready for school, the trio headed off to their first class. The birds were chirping loudly, and somehow Sora was yawning louder than that.

"Uuu… I'm sleepy…" Sora let out another yawn as she walked beside Noriya.

"You didn't get enough sleep? Ah, perhaps you had a nightmare?" Koharu asked in a concerned voice. The girl was calmly walking next to Noriya as she tried to figure out what was the cause of Sora's rough night of sleep.

"Naaah, I slept really well…maybe." Sora replied as she let out another yawn. Koharu giggled at how puppy-like Sora's yawns were.

"You sure sounded like you were sleeping well; what with how loud you were snoring…" Noriya teased the younger girl as she gave her a nudge on the shoulder.

"Ah, we're really sorry to have troubled you…by waking us up every day." Sora quickly ignored her cousin's teasing remark as she turned her attention towards Koharu.

"Not at all! I'm yours now, Noriya-Sama, Sora-Sama; you've won the game and became my owners, so…it's obvious for me to serve you both!" Koharu enthusiastically responded to the two.

Noriya and Sora both exchanged a grim look with one another. Both showed signs that they weren't exactly thrilled with the girl's statement.

"…Frankly, we're not happy hearing you say that…" Noriya began explaining to the girl.

"Eh?" Koharu was perplexed by the two's reaction.

"It's supposed to be like, the opposite," Sora added to Noriya's previous comment.

"I will devote myself to you, Koharu. It's just purely…me wanting to protect you." Noriya gave Koharu a confident smirk as she looked into the girl's eyes. Sora nodded her head eagerly for she too agreed to what Noriya had said.

Koharu was speechless to Noriya's charming nature, and turned a twinge of pink. The girl stopped in her tracks, as her whole face became as red as a tomato.

"Y-yes!"

"Good!" Sora and Noriya replied in unison. Due to her lack of attention to where she was going, Sora hadn't realized that she had just carelessly walked into someone. Turning around, the three see that Sora had knocked a girl's books out of her hands.

"Ah! S-sorry! I wasn't looking…" Sora quickly apologized as she knelt down to pick up the girl's books.

"…It's ok." The girl quietly replied. She was a short girl with dark hair that was put into long braids. Her left arm was being supported by a sling, and she seemed rather familiar to Sora and Noriya. Amongst the clutter of books, Sora came to notice a picture of her with Koharu and Noriya.

"Ah…hm? Hey…this photo. Is it us…?" Sora picked up the picture from the ground as she gave it a quick glance. From behind her, Noriya was trying to sneak a peek at it too.

Before Noriya could even get a glimpse of it however, the girl quickly snatched it out of Sora's hand. Her face was flushed pink, and it was clear that she was flustered over the matter, for she ran off without a word.

"Ah, wait!" Sora called out after the girl.

"Sora-Sama? Noriya-Sama?" Koharu curiously asked the two girls before her.

As the three finally had made it to the classroom, they were all seated at their desks. Tsuki had joined the three within the next few minutes.

"That black braided hair girl… I think we've seen her before…" Sora said as she gave Noriya a questioning look. There was a sudden flash of memory that went through Sora's mind.

"She's that girl we saw on our first day, remember? If I'm not mistaken, she was the girl that provided a dagger in Exaclan. Then her owner got defeated, and then she was handed over to another owner..." Noriya reminded the girl of the events that had happened that day.

"That terrible wound…Don't tell me that new owner…? Exaclan… If we beat her owner in Exaclan, then we'll be able to save her, right?" Sora grumbled in anger.

"…I think you two had better lay low." Tsuki abruptly spoke from behind her book.

"Wh-Why!?" Sora blurted out as she looked at the girl before her, and then to Koharu and Noriya.

"Haven't you noticed what's happening around you? You two have been the center of attention in a bad way, after Noriya won the Exaclan game and got Izaki-San the other day." Tsuki explained to the two. Looking around, the four came to notice that all of their male peers had been glaring at them.

"So I think it's better for you two not to provoke them any further and try not to attract attention for a while." Tsuki continued to read her book. Noriya nodded her head in response, while Sora took another look around at their growling classmates.

"Oh, also, about the battle Noriya won the other day… You told me that you don't remember how she came out victorious." Tsuki questioningly asked as she looked over at her book to Noriya and Sora.

"Uhhhh…" Noriya and Sora hesitantly looked at one another as they tried to formulate a solid decision together.

"Is that true? You were using an awesome weapon that day…" Koharu asked looking at Noriya.

"Ah…Yes, we were too engrossed in the fight…" Noriya replied as she looked over at Sora whom was nodding in response.

Before the two had gone off to battle, the girl had told them a name. She made them to swear not to say anything.

"My name is IX. Please, do not tell anyone about me…" She said to them.

They won the battle that day all because of the weapon provided by that girl named IX. The two had decided that there was no guarantee that she'd show up and help them again next time.

"Geez, do you think you two can win with your conditions now. Idiots." Tsuki coldly spoke without taking her eyes off of her book. Her words had struck through both of them like a dagger to the heart. In unison they both sank their head down.

"It's ok, Noriya-Sama! From now on I will be your weapon! I was temporarily being used by the student council, so I think I'm quite strong as a weapon. Sora-Sama can make a pledge with the next girl we save, so that she too can battle in Exaclan as well!" Koharu grabbed hold of Noriya's hand. The older girl's face flushed red at the sudden gesture.

"Also, how can Sora and Noriya, both girls be able to play Exaclan to begin with? It's very unusual that you both have the "glove" which acts like a "controller" in the game." Tsuki interrupted the three and their little moment.

"The basic of the game is "the boy who wears the glove can use the weapon provided by the girl whom he vowed to own and protect…Then he can battle with another boy, who is under the same condition, and the victor gets the opponent's weapon, the loser must give his weapon to the victor"…That's the rule." Tsuki looked over at the three of them, and then back to her book.

Noriya and Sora looked grimly at one another, for they too were perplexed as to why this happened.

"But both you, Noriya and Izaki-San, haven't received any penalty. So that means, both of you didn't break the rule… Sora has yet to engage in a battle and make a pledge with anyone. However, it doesn't mean that you would not get a penalty again next time…" Tsuki blatantly spoke to the three before them.

The penalty that would have been given… "Punishment from Iwahijiri"… They both believed that it was fine if they only gave the penalty to them. They didn't want the other girls receiving the penalty as well.

Sensing the tension in the air, Tsuki calmly closed her book and sighed.

"Ok, enough of that… Next subject is English." Tsuki snickered looking over at Sora. English was never Sora's strong subject, and Noriya wasn't all too good at it either.

"No waayy!?" The two shouted out together. Koharu jumped as she tried to reassure the two girls.

"It…It's ok, I'll help you two…"

"Uwaaan, thank you Koharu! I love you!" Noriya exclaimed giving Koharu a tight hug.

"Eh?!" The girl replied, a blush spreading across her face.

" Hurry up and face front you three." Tsuki scolded the three.

From a distance, the student council member watched at the two's moment.

"…Koharu!" He growled.

Classes progressed on slowly, and the two could feel their heads spinning.

"Ahhh…As I thought. The lessons here at an elite school are hard…" Sora groaned looking over at Noriya, whom was equally struggling from the class.

"Eh? I understand if you're talking about the specialized subjects… But that lesson just now is a basic educational subject, all schools teach it… The level is the same with other schools." Koharu bluntly responded to Sora's comment.

Noriya and Sora looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Koharu, you bully!" Sora shouted as she ran off.

Noriya was startled by this action and fell backwards from her seat.

"Sora-Sama!? …Noriya-Sama!" Koharu extended a hand towards the running Sora, and soon turned back to Noriya whom was lying on her back.

"What did you just say!?" There was a sudden uproar from a little distance away. Turning, Sora came to see a group of boys harassing the girl with long braids. Noriya came up beside Sora, and looked over at the girl.

"I don't care if you're wounded or not, just do as you're told." One of the boys spoke harshly to the girl.

"B-but it really hurts." The girl whimpered.

"Argh, shut up!" One of them yelled at her.

"This bitch is stubborn; she even dares talk back to us." The other spoke.

Sora and Noriya gave each other a look, and as they were about to advance forward to save the girl, they both stopped in their tracks.

"Sora-Sama? Noriya-Sama?" Koharu looked at the two curiously.

"They can't touch the girl who has an owner right!? So why are they…?" Sora asked in a frustrated voice.

"Maybe…that girl "dropped out" of Exaclan." Koharu replied to the girl's question.

"Dropped out!?" Noriya asked.

"Yes… Sometimes there are girls who have high pride or because they are weak weapons and nobody wants to own them… Those kind of girls are being treated like before the game was enforced in the academy. Every boy in the academy can oppress them. That girl must be abandoned by her owner, and she hasn't found a new owner…" Koharu looked grimly at the two.

"That's terrible…" Noriya looked over at Sora, who has an equally glum expression on her face.

"Wait…That means that girl doesn't have an owner right now. So we won't get a penalty for beating those guys and saving her, right!?" Sora quickly asked as she shot Noriya a look of confidence.

"Eh? Ah yes… But that's…" Before Koharu could even finish her sentence, both Sora and Noriya has already rushed off towards the group of boys.

"Hey!" Sora and Noriya shouted in unison.

"Huh?" The boy that was tugging on the girl's braid turned his attention to Sora and Noriya, but before he could register what was going on, he was given a swift kick to the face by Sora. Noriya smirked as she watched him fly to the ground.

"What!? Who are you two!?" Another of them yelled.

"Ah… it's those transfer students!" The other boy replied to the boy's question.

"Huh!? Why you!" The two boys that we're still standing quickly charged towards the two girls.

One boy tried to punch Sora, but she quickly dodged him, while Noriya gave him a good elbowing to the neck. The two worked together in trying to defend one another, and team up on the boys that were around.

While all of this was going on, the girl that they had saved sat there in awe. She was shocked to the fact that the two had come to save her of all people.

"Don't…underestimate us!" One of the boys had kicked Noriya to the ground, while one of the three restrained Sora by her arms.

"Oh no…! Noriya!" Sora looked over at Noriya, whom was being kicked by one of the three. The other two were giving Sora their attention, and gang up on her.

"Damn bitches! You should know your places!" One of them shouted as they gave Sora a punch to the face. The other one continued to kick Noriya repeatedly.

"Sora-Sama! Noriya-Sama!" Koharu shouted as she ran towards the scene.

"Ha! How about that!? Can you feel the overwhelming difference in our strength!?" They boy that was beating Sora laughed. As hard as Noriya tried to get back up to help Sora, she couldn't find the strength when the other boy kept kicking her back to the ground.

"Acting tough, huh? Girls should just shut up and obey us!" The boy before Sora raised his arm back and was prepared to deliver a dreadful blow to Sora.

"No…Sora…" Noriya coughed as she attempted to get up, but was stomped on from behind.

Just as the boy was about to hit Sora once more, there was a sudden stop in his movement.

"…Eh?"

Turning around, the boy had come to notice that he had been grabbed by a boy with an eye-patch over his right eye.

"You shouldn't use violence on girls…" He boldly spoke against the boy.

"What do you want!? You're defending the girls even though you're a boy in this academy!?" He yelled back at the other boy.

Sora and Noriya looked at the boy in surprise. It was clearly something that had caught them off guard.

"You won't get anything out of thi…" The boy that had been kicking Noriya quickly made his way over to the boy with the eye-patch. He looked as though he was ready to attack him, but before he could make a move, the boy with the eye-patch gave the boy a swift punch to the chest.

"GAH!?" All of a sudden, they found the boy curled to the ground in agonizing pain.

"You…AHRGH!" The boy that was previously beating up Sora, soon found himself to be in excruciating pain, for the boy with the eye-patch gripped tightly to him.

Releasing the boy, Sora and Noriya's savior then turned to the boy that was still restraining Sora.

"D-dammit!" He yelled as he scurried away from them.

"Are you two alright?" The boy with the eye-patch helped Noriya back to her feet and then turned his attention to Sora.

"Ah… Yes. Thank you… There is a kind man like you in this academy… I guess we're both surprised." Sora replied as she looked over to Noriya. Despite being beaten up badly, Noriya was still able to give them both a big smile.

"Sora-Sama! Noriya-Sama!" Koharu was rushing towards the two girls.

"Koharu…" Noriya turned towards the girl and gently took her hand. Before another word could be said, there was a bell that rang throughout the school.

"Five minutes before class starts!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"What's this chime!?" Noriya replied with the same amount of surprise in her voice.

"You guys have a class next, right? Let me take care of the rest here." The boy before them suddenly cut into the three's conversation.

"This girl… I will take her to the infirmary so…" He continued as he tried helping the girl stand up.

"I see… Well then…" Sora replied with a heavy look on her face. Noriya herself didn't want to leave the girl as well, but she knew they couldn't be late to class.

"Bye…" Noriya said as the three of them were about to turn away.

Just as they were about to walk away, the girl that they had saved quickly made her way towards them. She had pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned off the cuts on Sora and Noriya's faces. She then applied a band aid to the cuts.

"Thanks…ah, it's even prepared with adhesive?" Sora winced, for she could feel the medicine entering her wound.

"…Yes, I tend to have to use these a lot." She replied

Sora turned and gave Noriya a look, and the girl replied with a nod. Noriya knew that Sora wanted to ask the girl if she would make a pledge with her.

"Ah… H-hey, if you don't mind, why don't I…?" Her words were cut off by the girl.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me earlier, but please don't do that again. Please don't help me again, Himoto-San…" The girl begged Sora; she didn't even make any sort of eye contact with her.

"E-eh? How…do you know my name? Also…That photo from this morning…" Before finishing her sentence, the girl gave Sora a bow, and headed off with the boy with the eye-patch.

The three of them looked at one another as they were left standing there, confused.

Somewhere in the depths of the student council building, Koharu's original owner, Kajiwara was making a fuss to El.

"Hey El! Lend me another weapon! That bitch…I have to take Koharu back!" Kajiwara shouted as he demanded another chance to redeem himself.

"Hmph, I don't lend weapons to a guy who could so easily be beaten by a woman." El smugly replied to the boy.

"But that was…I was fighting against a bugged opponent! I wasn't prepared for that! So give me a chance; this time I will definitely defeat her!" He yelled angrily.

"Hmph, then it doesn't need to be one of our weapons. Before you go however, I want you to give it a go at that other girl instead. Let's see… Ah, right there is a girl in the infirmary without an owner. Why don't you use her? And do try to win, Kajiwara." El replied with a snarky remark.

In the safety of the infirmary, the girl that Sora and Noriya had saved sat on one of the beds. She stared sadly at what seemed to be a photo. It was the photo that Sora had gotten a glimpse of previously that morning.

The girl remembered when she first had gotten the photo. There was a flashback that quickly came into her mind.

"Are these the girls?" A group of girls had been conversing about Sora and Noriya.

"Yeah, I secretly took a picture of them!"

"Ah, I want one! Make a copy for me!" One other girl squealed in delight.

"She's the one who beat the student council guy, right?" One of them pointed out Noriya in the picture.

"Koharu looks very happy now." Another one of them spoke. The girl that Noriya and Sora had saved watched as the girls carried on with their conversation.

"To tell you the truth, they renewed my hope." One of the girls gave the other two a half-hearted smile.

"But it's still too early to say that!"

"It might've been just a fluke." Another girl responded.

The girl's flashback soon broke and she soon remembered that she was still in the infirmary.

"I'm fine with that. Even if this hope is just an illusion." The girl whispered to herself, still clutching onto the picture. During the middle of her reminiscing, the curtains that hid her were pushed to the side.

Before her stood Kajiwara; he was smiling evilly at her.

"So you're the girl?" He smirked as he grabbed a hold of the girl's braid.

"Be glad. I will be your owner now! Now hurry and come with me. We're going to beat Himoto Sora and Himoto Noriya!" He grinned as he dragged the girl out of the infirmary.

It was after classes, and the trio, Sora, Koharu and Noriya were heading on their way back to the room. They were discussing about what they were going to have for dinner.

"Sora-Sama, Noriya-Sama, about our dinner tonight…" Koharu looked over at the two other girls curiously.

"Hm? Ah right, Tsuki has other things to take care of tonight." Sora replied as she looked over at Koharu. The girl had suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Geez that Tsuki really is bad at socializing." Noriya added as she turned to face Koharu.

"You don't need to be surprised like that…" Sora's voice trailed off as she looked over to what Koharu was so shaken up over.

Standing in front of them was Kajiwara.

"It's time for Exaclan Himoto Sora! I'm taking Koharu back!" He yelled.

"How do you expect to fight my cousin if I'M the one that is pledged to Koharu?" Noriya asked the determined boy.

"Lend Koharu to Himoto Sora. I might have lost to you, but I know for a fact that I can beat your weakling of a cousin!" He was taunting both of them, and his words were affecting Sora a lot more.

"Koharu, I trust Sora to take care of you in this battle. Believe in her, and in me." Noriya took a hold of Koharu's hand as she transferred the pledge to Sora.

Sora put her arm out to defend Koharu, but when her eyes spotted the girl that Kajiwara was using, she was shocked.

"You…" Sora was at a loss of words.

"_Why is she with this guy? Dammit! I won't let him take Koharu. She said not to help her but… That girl…We'll protect her too!"_ Sora thought as she slipped on her Exaclan glove.

"No other choice, Sora." Noriya said as she patted the girl on her back.

"Utopia is…Here!" The two competitors pulled their weapons out at the same time.

Upon pulling out the weapon, there was a mark on Koharu's weapon. It looked as if it were a pentagram of some sort.

Shocked at how heavy the rifle was, Sora struggled to keep the weapon up.

"Sora-Sama!"

"_This is virtual? Even the weight is the same as the real thing!"_ Sora was having a hard time keeping the weapon up.

"Come on Sora, focus!" Noriya exclaimed. Before Sora could even react, Kajiwara had already made an advance towards Sora, and attacked her. She was struck in the arm, and she cried out in pain.

"_Ugh… There's no blood or wounds, but the pain is real! So, this is Exaclan…" _Sora winced as she looked over at Noriya. Noriya gave the girl a reassuring look, as she turned her attention back to Kajiwara.

"_It was that painful when I just got cut by that dagger. Then if he got shot by this…"_ Sora thought, as she hesitantly looked at the rifle.

"HAAAAA!" Kajiwara charged towards Sora, dagger in hand.

Unsure of how to respond to this, Sora held the rifle as though it were a sword. She did not wish to cause harm to Kajiwara, despite not wanting to lose Koharu.

Koharu looked terrified at the way Sora was holding it.

"_It's a rifle, but why is she holding it like that? Could it be that Sora-Sama doesn't know how to use it?"_ Koharu thought as she looked at Noriya and Sora.

"Sora-Sama!"

"Hahaha, you don't even know how to that do you!? You amateur!" Kajiwara laughed as he struck the rifle with the dagger. The rifle cracked upon the impact.

"Ugh! It..agh..hurts…" All of a sudden, Sora and Noriya watched as Koharu fell to her knees.

"Koharu!?"

"_Why!? The one that got cut was the rifle! Why is Koharu the one that feels pain?"_ Sora thought looking back at the girl. Noriya quickly came to the girl's aid as she held the girl close to her.

"Haha, you're quite cruel yourself. The weapon is Koharu herself. Heh, it'd be fine if she got hurt if you use it correctly, but nooo, you didn't. You're the reason Koharu is hurt!" Kajiwara laughed looking over at the girl.

Koharu writhed in pain, while Noriya tried to comfort her.

"_Girls are objects… They are the weapon… Oh no! So that's what Tsuki meant!"_ Sora thought as she tried to apologize to the girl.

"I'm sorry Koharu! Are you…" Sora's words trailed off as she came to remember the first day they were at the academy. Sora and Noriya had witnessed the girl that produced a dagger and how her owner broke the dagger in half.

"_The rifle only cracked a bit and she's in that much pain."_ Sora thought looking over at Koharu.

"I'm ok Sora-Sama…" Koharu spoke as Noriya cradled the girl in her arms.

"_That time it was broken into pieces…Her dagger… How much pain did she feel? But…At that time we could only watch…" _Sora thought as she slumped to the ground. Noriya was also feeling defeated, for they didn't know what had truly happened.

"Sora-Sama!" Koharu exclaimed as she tried to get Sora's attention.

Kajiwara was moments away from defeating Sora, but suddenly, Kajiwara's girl had ran in between the two. She was struck by the dagger.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kajiwara shouted in surprise. Sora quickly caught the girl into her arms.

"You! Why!?" Sora exclaimed trying to understand the girl's motives.

"If I fall and pass out, my weapon would vanish too. If that happened, it would not be considered as a defeat to Himoto-San." She explained to the girl.

The girl winced in pain as she clutched to her chest.

"Hey!"

"Himoto-San…You're a wonderful person… You understand another's pain…You're a kind person. You did not want for him to feel pain, even if it's a guy like him…That's why…you didn't pull the trigger." The girl spoke as she brought her hand to the girl's cheek.

"But…you can't win if you do not shoot him… Even against a weak weapon like mine. So with this… it would be considered a tie. I can't let you lose… Even more if it's because of me… I definitely don't want you to lose!" The girl exclaimed with the little strength that she had. Sora looked over at Noriya, whom gave her a confident nod.

"Why are you doing this for me? For us?" Sora took a hold of the girl's hand.

"It's because of hope…The girls are in a desperate situation. Then finally they saw a glimpse of hope… You and Himoto-San don't lose to boys. Both of you aren't weak girls. You will always rescue and protect us. I'm sorry… I know all I've just said are just illusions, but please… even if they are just illusions… Please for just a bit longer…become our hope. Please become our "knights of justice." The girl pleaded Sora.

"Why you! I'll just slice both of you before this weapon vanishes!" Kajiwara screamed angrily as he dashed towards the girl and Sora. Sora let her determination take a hold of her and glared at Kajiwara.

There was a sudden gust of wind that pushed back Sora's hair, and the X shaped cut on her forehead shined.

Taking a hold of the rifle in one hand, Sora shot two bullets at Kajiwara. He had dropped the dagger, and he stepped backwards. The dagger disappeared, and they all knew that Sora had won.

"It can't be… This…This is not happening! Damn!" Kajiwara shouted as he fled from the scene. Sora held onto the girl tightly, as they watched the boy run away. She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to Sora's warmth. She knew that she was finally safe.

"I'm transferring Koharu back to you now Noriya." Sora said as she held onto the girl. Noriya nodded her head as she knelt down to look over the now unconscious girl.

"She's alright… She only passed out…" Koharu said as she knelt down next to Noriya. Sora took a hold of the girl's hand and sighed in relief.

"Come to think of it… We haven't even asked for her name… I'm sorry, but it's alright now… We're not just an illusion. We're real knights and we will protect you… always." Sora spoke as she smiled at the girl. Sora looked over at Noriya, and then to Koharu. They both gave the girl a gentle smile, for they knew that their battle was only just beginning.

* * *

**Inugami: Well what did you think? Good after being gone for so long?**

**Noriya: I'm paired with Koharu? **

**Inugami: Yeah, I always assumed you liked the busty type of girl. :P**

**Noriya: SHUSH! Don't tell them that! O/O**

**Inugami: Hahahaha, awwww, someone's blushing~**

**Noriya: Shut up Inugami! /**

**Inugami: Well I hope you enjoyed! This is Inugami...**

**Noriya: -/- And Noriya...**

**Inugami: Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inugami: And here's chapter four!**

**Noriya: You actually updated like promised!**

**Inugami: I have to do something with my time!**

**Noriya: You're graduating soon, and you're done with school!**

**Inugami: Damn straight!**

**Noriya: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Inugami: I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Torn Decisions

In the days after saving their new friend, Yuki Yagizawa, Sora, Koharu and Noriya had been visiting the young girl in the infirmary every single day. The girl had been admitted there until her injuries had healed properly.

Ever since that day, Kajiwara had been determined still to defeat the two undefeated knights. But in vain were his attempts.

"Utopia is here!"

Noriya and Kajiwara were in the heat of another Exaclan battle. Koharu, being Noriya original pledge was of course Noriya's weapon. Unlike Sora, Noriya found using the rifle much easier than she had previously.

Kajiwara's weapon was a spear, and the girl whom he was using looked to be much younger than Noriya and the others.

The battle was finished sooner than in had started, and Kajiwara was once again fleeing the scene.

"Ugh…You bugged girls! Remember this! Next time I will get Koharu back for sure!" He yelled before running away from the four girls.

"…Bugged girls…?" Noriya questioned the colorful vocabulary of the boy.

"Noriya-Sama that was amazing!" Koharu praised the girl before her.

"Yeah, good job Noriya." Sora smiled giving the older girl a high five.

"Thanks, Sora why don't you make a pledge with this girl instead? Yuki is in no condition to be partaking in Exaclan, and I know you'll do well to protect this girl." Noriya told the girl as she turned to the black haired youth.

"Now! Let's make a vow with this girl…" Koharu smiled as she turned to Sora.

"Ah, yes! …Hm?" Sora looked over to the girl and noticed the emblem on her uniform.

"That medal… Are you a middle school student?" Noriya interjected as she leaned over to examine the badge.

"Y-yes. I'm Oashi Tomoko, 3rd grade middle school…" The girl shook as she spoke.

"I can't believe they even abuse the middle school students! They're really cruel…" Noriya gasped as she looked over at Tomoko and then to Koharu whom gave the girl a sad head nod.

"But everything will be fine now, Oashi-San. From now on I'll protect you!" Sora exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Ah…yes…" The girl hesitated as she looked down.

The three noticed the girl's sudden change in demeanor, and seemed to find it curious.

Back in the safety of the student council building, Kajiwara was receiving more scorn than ever before.

"No way, three consecutive defeats?" Laughed one of members.

"Sheez, you're really weak Shinji!" Another one shouted.

"N-No!" The boy tried to protest.

"Seriously, you should be ashamed, Kajiwara-Senpai" A younger member of the council snickered.

"As I said! Those girls are strong because they're bugged! She was different when she took the weapon out of Koharu! I saw some strange mark come out!" Kajiwara tried explaining to the council, frustrated at the fact that his fellow council members wouldn't understand.

"What's that?" One of them questioned.

"As he said, they're bugged!" Another tried to change the subject.

"…That's fine. Aren't we all going to have fun with them? So it doesn't matter if she's bugged or something, it will just make it more interesting right? Now, somebody other than Kajiwara go play with the Himotos." El snickered as he held an apple close to him.

"Let's see…For now, try to get Izaki Koharu back."

On their way to the infirmary, Koharu quickly stopped in her tracks.

"Sora-Sama! Noriya-Sama!" Koharu spoke excitedly.

"Hm? What is it, Koharu?" Sora asked as she munched on a cookie. A basket of cookie were held tightly in Noriya's arms, and Sora had already helped herself to some.

"Look there! It's Oashi-San!" Koharu exclaimed as she pointed to the girl that was a distance away. She was busy reading a book under the shade of a tree.

"Ooh, you're right. Heeeeey, Oashi-San!" Sora shouted from across the courtyard, cookie waving in her hand. Upon seeing the trio, Oashi looked frantically at them.

"…Ah…Is it Exaclan? Do you need my weapon…?" She quickly asked in distress.

"Eh? No, that's not it. We just happened to pass by…" Sora spoke gently.

Looking around, Tomoko wasn't paying much attention to what the girl was saying, and came to notice two boys were pointing in their direction.

"Ah, we were on our way to visit our friend at the clinic. Why don't you join us, Oashi-San? We have sweets too!" Sora brimmed with happiness as she pointed at the basket of cookies in Noriya's arms.

"Noriya's holding the sweets right here too. Koharu made them herself…" Sora's words were cut off quickly.

"I'm sorry! I have another thing to do, so excuse me!" Tomoko clutched her book to her chest as she speedily dodged past Sora and ran away.

"Hey guys… Do I stink?" Sora looked grimly at the two as though she were on the brink of tears.

"Eh!? I don't think that's the reason!" Koharu tried reassuring the girl before her.

"Really? Hmmmm… Oashi-San…"

After leaving Sora, Koharu and Noriya, Tomoko found herself surrounded by four boys behind one of the school buildings. Her book now lay in the grass beside her feet, and one of the boys were looming over her like a hawk about to kill its prey.

"Hey you, lately you've been walking alone a lot. Where is your owner? Who is he? I think you already know this, but it's very easy to tell if you lie to us." The boy looming over Tomoko reached towards the girl.

Tomoko grimaced as she flinched at the boy's movement.

"Hi-Himoto-San… Himoto Sora-San, the high school student!" She yelled as she leaned against the wall.

"Himoto Sora?" He asked.

"Ah, it's one of the girls rumored by our senpais. I hear there are two of them. Himoto Sora and her cousin Himoto Noriya. Even though they're girls, they can play Exaclan as an owner…" Another boy whispered to the boy advancing towards Tomoko.

"What? Are you serious!? A girl!? That's really irritating! So what? We can't touch this girl because that Himoto Sora is her owner?" He growled turning away from Tomoko.

"That's right. If not, then the penalty…"

Hmph…" The boy looked as though he were turning to leave, and Tomoko let out a sigh of relief. When her guard was down however, the boy quickly slammed his arms to the wall and pressed his face towards Tomoko.

"Just kidding! That made it even more interesting! I will challenge that girl next. Then I will destroy her weapon! And that weapon is you. I will completely destroy is, and let you feel the intense pain!" He laughed evilly.

"Your owner is a girl, so no need to hold back. It's really a pity that your owner is a girl… But well, at least you're safe right now because we can't do anything to you." He added with a disgusting smile on his face.

Terrified out of her wits, Tomoko quickly dodged under the boy's arm and ran as quick as her legs could take her.

"…Hmph, even though we can't directly oppress her, there are still many ways to oppress girls like this."

Elsewhere, the trio had finally made their way to the academy's clinic. Yuki sat comfortably in her bed while the three entered the room.

"Sora-Sama! Noriya-Sama! Koharu!" The girl exclaimed happily as she greeted the three.

"Good afternoon!" Koharu smiled as she trailed close to Noriya.

"How's your condition, Yuki?" Sora asked as she snatched the basket of cookies out of Noriya's hands.

"I can go back to class soon. I'm sorry to have made you worry…" Yuki gave the girl a small bow.

"Ahh, you shouldn't mo…" Sora's words trailed off as she came to notice a V shaped symbol on her chest.

"…Hm? Yuki…? What is that mark?" Sora asked pointing to the mark on Yuki's chest. Sora looked over to Noriya, who shrugged for she didn't know either.

"Ah, I see that both of you don't know this yet. This is the "proof of ownership". When someone vows and owns us, they all will get a mark like this spontaneously on their chest." Yuki put her hand to her chest as she gave the girl a smile.

"I got one too when my owner was a boy, but at that time the pattern was different. It was like this before…" Yuki explained to the two as she made two X's trying to describe the mark.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with our gloves' pattern… Ah, do you have it too Koharu?" Noriya asked turning to the girl behind them.

"Eh!? Ah, yes… It's… H-here…" Koharu had unbuttoned her uniform in the lewdest and sexiest ways possible. Noriya blushed at the sight of this, and Sora and Yuki gave each other a look.

"Eh!? Somehow… I feel like I have done something really bad!" Noriya exclaimed, a fierce blush had consumed her face.

"I wonder what…" Yuki sarcastically replied as she turned to the blushing girl, and the flushed Koharu. Sora on the other hand was just rather confused.

"Ah, speaking of ownership." Sora spoke interrupting the flustered couple.

"Yes?" Yuki replied.

"Oashi-San… The middle school student that we saved earlier… She's been avoiding us… I wonder if she hates me personally…" Sora moped as she lowered her cup of tea.

"No way! There is no way any girl would hate Sora-Sama or Noriya-Sama!" Koharu tried to reassure the girl.

"That's right, at least I know the girls around me adores you two, and I, myself, really like you both! …But, maybe there are some girls that don't… That's because we're the minority. They will keep their distance from us, even though they know we're right…" Yuki's voice trailed off when the door to the room suddenly burst open.

Standing before the four of them stood Tomoko. She was panting heavily, and her eyes were full of distress.

"O-Oashi-San!? What's wrong...?" Sora looked at the girl with eyes full of concern. Noriya stood behind Koharu as she too tried to understand what was going on.

"Himoto-San… Please break our vow and abandon me right now!" Tomoko shouted, not daring to look at Sora directly.

"Eh?"

"I'm not a weak weapon… So, don't worry about me, a boy will own me soon enough. That way, it would be just like before. For me, only getting oppressed by a male owner and to bear just his violence is better!" Tomoko was afraid; she was trembling as she stood before Sora.

"Afraid of getting the penalty, many boys are using words to oppress me and the way they look at me day and night, I can't stand all of that!" She shouted loudly. Sora and Noriya were frozen, they were unsure of what to say. Koharu was clinging onto Noriya's hand, while Yuki suddenly stood up from her bed.

"Also, what's the point for opposing this academy's male domination policy!? You'd only get Iwahijiri's attention! Then put your graduation and future in danger! I don't want that! I want to be like everybody else! I don't want to be in the minority!" Tomoko's screams only seemed to get louder, but before she could continue her rant, Yuki had finally lost her temper and slapped Tomoko across the face.

Wai- Yuki!" Sora quickly grabbed a hold of the girl's arm.

"I understand, nobody wants to be the minority, but we became the minority for Sora-Sama and Noriya-Sama, and for whom are they fighting for!? They're fighting for us, you know!?" Yuki scolded the girl, the anger raged in her voice.

"Fight… Are you planning to help all the girls in this academy through the game? There are more than 150 girl students in this academy from both middle and high school, you know? So are they planning to fight more than 150 times? Are they planning to abuse more than 150 girls!? This is what the boys said 'They're going to completely hurt and make us, the weapons, feel the pain!' They said because the owners are girls, they won't hold back!" Tomoko's voice was choked with tears and with fear.

"It's all because of you two… Because of you two, the owners are girls! It's useless. You two can't save all the girls in this academy… You guys should just give up… I want to be like before… It's better that way!" Tomoko cried as she quickly ran out the door and slammed it in Sora's face.

"Sora-Sama… Noriya-Sama…" Koharu and Yuki both expressed concern for their knights.

Sora and Noriya both looked at one another, and they both knew what the other was thinking. Tomoko's words cut deep, and they knew that their war ahead of them was indeed a difficult one. Their confidence was now faltered, and their self-esteem shattered.

"Noriya-Sama…I'm different! I feel happy that you saved me! I'm fine as long as I can help you and be with you!" Koharu exclaimed as she grasped onto Noriya's hand tightly. Despite what had happened, Noriya was able to give Koharu a smile, and without thinking, the older girl even gave Koharu a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you Koharu. I swear I will not fail you." Noriya smiled softly.

"I feel the same way that Koharu feels about you, Sora-Sama!" Yuki spoke as she tried to encourage Sora.

Unlike Noriya, Sora was not as quick to change her demeanor.

"…Yes. Thank you."

After the visit at the clinic, Noriya decided to stay with Yuki and Koharu, while Sora wished to have some alone time. While out and about, Sora ended up running into Tsuki in the cafeteria.

Sora had explained everything that had happened that day to Tsuki.

"That girl is stupid." Tsuki coldly spoke as she lowered her cup of tea.

"Being owned by Sora should prevent her from being abused directly by the boys. That alone should be enough. She can't stand getting offended by the boys' words and how they look at her? She should just ignore them." Tsuki boldly spoke trying to analyze the situation.

"But…" Sora tried to interrupt, but was cut short by Tsuki.

"Look at both Izaki-San and Yagizawa-San, they're both fine with you and Noriya, right?" Tsuki continued as she took another sip from her cup.

"That's because they're special… And I think Koharu actually has a crush on Noriya…" Sora sighed as she laid her head on the table.

"Also, we can't 100% prevent the boys from destroying the weapons. Obviously I know the girls don't want to get hurt, and being the minority and most of them thinks that way. Ahh, but we can't just let them be oppressed by the boys too. I guess we just have to keep winning the games and becoming their owners…" Sora complained as she rolled her head around on the table.

"…You have bad table manners, Sora." Tsuki bluntly spoke.

"But but… Aaaargh- Tsuki, can't you think of any better ways to save them?" Sora whined as she raised her head to look at the bespectacled girl.

"…Let's see. If only you had 'a boy that would like to become the girls' ally'. Then, well… that should help solve the problem a bit." Tsuki replied.

"…?...Do you mean a boy that would protect the girls instead of me? Well I understand that if the owner is a 'male', the girls wouldn't get bullied like when their owner is Noriya or I, 'female'. But, even he has to fight more than 150 times too, and he also can't avoid the girls from getting hurt…" Sora tried to understand what Tsuki had proposed.

"That's wrong; the ones who will fight and save the girls are you and Noriya. And you two should just use the weapons like Izaki-San and Yagizawa-San, who are openly stated that they want to help you. Then for the girls who dislike you and Noriya don't make a vow with them. Instead, you ask your 'boy ally' to make a vow with them." Tsuki clarified.

"Is that possible? I thought the game's winner must become the owner of the girl the winner won…?" Sora asked, rather confused of the rules.

"The winner gets the loser's weapon's 'ownership'. The winner has the right whether to 'use' or to 'abandon' the weapon, also to 'transfer' the weapon. I could have sworn Noriya had already done this with you. Remember she transferred Izaki-San to you when you saved Yagizawa-San?" Tsuki looked over to the girl.

"Oh that's right… Sorry. With all that has happened my mind is a bit of a wreck. You were saying?" Sora slapped her forehead a bit, scolding herself for forgetting such an important piece of information like that.

"After that, don't make him play the game. That way, the girls wouldn't get hurt. In other words, they are free from any oppression. If you guys could keep this up around 150 times, then one day both of you could save all the girls, right?" Tsuki smiled, for her plan seemed to be utterly flawless.

"You're amazing Tsuki! That's perfect!" Sora beamed with happiness.

"Be quiet, Sora." The girl scolded her friend.

"A boy who would become our ally… I wonder if there is anyone like that, hmmm…" Sora pondered on this thought.

"…Stupid, it's not perfect, and there is no boy like that. There is no boy in this academy that wants to be an ally to the girls. Absolutely no one." Tsuki looked down into her mug.

"Also, you two don't need to do troublesome stuff like that. You two don't need to fight over 150 times too. Sora, from the start, this game has a different purpose that…" Tsuki came to notice that Sora hadn't been paying attention to a single word that she had said, for she seemed to have come to a sudden conclusion herself.

"Aaaahh!"

"There is someone who could become our ally! The boy who saved me, Noriya and Yuki the other day… I'm sure he'll become our ally!" Sora exclaimed, hope filling her voice.

"Who is that boy? From what class?" Tsuki suddenly questioned the girl.

"I don't know! Ah, but he wears an eye patch on his right eye!" Sora spoke as she pantomimed wearing an eye patch.

"I'll go look for him now! Oh, I better go get Noriya to help me too. Thanks, Tsuki!" Sora quickly left the girl as she went to find her hopeful ally.

"Sora!" Tsuki tried calling out to the girl, but she was already long gone.

"Eye patch… It can't be…"

Sora hadn't found her cousin before she went off to search for the boy with the eye patch. She had assumed that Noriya was off with Koharu doing other things. The girl quickly roamed the halls of the school, and called out for the boy.

"Excuse meeee, does anyone know a kind boy who wears an eye patch? Anyone? Anyone?" Sora announced as she ran around the halls.

"That Himoto Sora… It looks like that she's looking for 'a kind boy who wears an eye patch'. I heard she's walking around and asking the students in middle and high school buildings. She seems to be separated from her cousin Himoto Noriya as well." One of the student council members reported to the other members.

"Whoa, what an ass! That bitch should know her own place!" Kajiwara exclaimed in frustration.

"Hmm, but I don't know any boy like that. I wouldn't let him go out of my sight if there were a boy like that…" One of the members dreamily spoke.

"Ah, if she were looking for a 'scary boy who wears a mask' then, I know he's here." A younger member of the council smiled as he looked in the direction of El.

"A kind boy? …Hmph. If there really were a boy who is not afraid of Iwahijiri and would become the girls ally, then I really would like to meet him." El smirked as he looked out the window in amusement.

Meanwhile, a familiar looking boy with glasses watched as Sora bravely sprinted through the halls, trying to find their new ally.

* * *

**Inugami: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? **

**Noriya: You're making me to be pretty bold!**

**Inugami: You two are a cute couple! :3**

**Noriya: o/o GAH! STOP EMBARRASSING ME!**

**Inugami: You're blushing again~ **

**Noriya: o/o Shut it!**

**Inugami: Well I hope you enjoyed! This is Inugami...**

**Noriya: -/- And Noriya...**

**Inugami: Signing out!**


End file.
